This is War
by LoveWriteHere
Summary: When Jade and Andre walk into HA one morning, holding hands, it's the last thing anyone would've expected. How does Beck respond to this news? Attempts to explain certain videos posted on Danwarp's channel. Takes place after Beck and Jade's breakup. BADE, not Jandre. There will also be some Tandre and Cabbie. T, just in case.
1. The Stares

Jade West was used to heads turning her way. It was part of her day to day life to be stared at. She scared people, shocked people, made people jealous; and their eyes followed her everywhere she went. Admittedly, the stares had somewhat diminished since her break up with Beck. No longer did the desperate girls stare on in envy every time she walked by. No longer did people wonder what made her so special that she could be dating the hottest guy in school. And no one had to wonder why it had ended; even the few that didn't know about their constant bickering could manufacture a reason for their sudden split. It was no surprise to anyone that it was over; the surprise came in that it took so long to end.

Everyone assumed Beck would be the first to date again. With his choice of any girl in the school, how could he not be? Girls practically lined up the second they got wind of a fight between Jade and Beck, so it was no wonder they began to swarm in the dozens once it was officially over. Even if he hadn't wanted the girls in the school, he could've easily gone anywhere and gotten the same line up. It was part of being a serious up and coming actor, and his incredibly good looks didn't hurt either. And yet, 3 months after his breakup with Jade, Beck Oliver was still single.

No one guessed that it'd be Jade to walk in the door with a new guy on her arm that day, all eyes on her once again. She embraced the stares, even playing it up for the crowd whenever a chance presented itself. She'd never had a problem with public affection, especially when it was to make a point.

Andre Harris on the other hand wasn't used to being stared at, and definitely not gossiped about. He cringed as they passed set after set of eyes, locked on the new couple.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" He whispered to his new girlfriend.

"Of course." Jade replied with a smile. "Just follow my lead."

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) This is my new story idea. Please please please review and give me your opinions on whether or not I should continue. No, I am not giving up on "The Story of Us." I just think I need another story to be working on as well because I'm not getting as much of a response to my other one as I'd like and it makes it hard to get motivated. So please, review, check out my other story, and I will update ASAP. More reviews = more frequent updates :)**


	2. Not So Fine

"He's going to kill me." Andre muttered as he leaned against the lockers near Jade's. "This was such a dumb idea." Tori, Beck and Robbie were standing at Tori's locker and had had their eyes on Andre and Jade since the moment they entered the school. The stares from the countless nodders had made Andre beyond uncomfortable, but now, under the eyes of his friends, he was beginning to wish he could just disappear. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Beck's not going to do anything." She replied bitterly, "And would you chill already? It's going to work."

"How do you know?" Andre asked, bouncing slightly with nervousness. "There are codes against dating your friend's ex, Jade! I'm breaking like the number one rule!"

"Relax." Jade commanded. "You're not _really_ breaking any rules."

"He doesn't know that!"

"Well he tried to kiss Tori so you're even." Jade shot back, effectively shutting him up. "Now hold my hand or something" She insisted. "They're coming over."

"Hey guys." Tori greeted them, trying to sound as normal as possible. Robbie lifted his hand in a small wave.

"Hey." Andre replied nervously, receiving himself a sharp nudge from Jade. Right, relax, he reminded himself.

"Sooo.." Tori began, trying to ignore their intertwined hands. "Did anyone do the homework for our movie production class? Cuz I did not understand it at all." Andre shook his head, staring at his and Jade's hands to avoid the group;s gazes. He wasn't the only one. Beck's eyes were glued to their hands as well, trying to convince himself that he wasn't really seeing what he thought he was. A loud shriek broke their silence as a joyful Cat came rushing up to the group.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried happily, pulling Jade into a hug. "You didn't tell me you and Andre were dating!" Cat had done it, brought up the subject that everyone was afraid to touch. "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

"Thanks." Andre and Jade muttered, giving the little redhead a small smile.

"When did you guys start dating?" Tori asked, her voice lacking its usual pep. Andre and Jade exchanged glances.

"Several weeks ago." Jade spoke up first. "But we didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure it was going to work."

"So you guys are serious then?" Tori asked, forcing a smile. Andre and Jade nodded. "Well I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Andre replied awkwardly, earning himself another elbow from Jade.

"Maybe Cat and I could go on a double date with you guys sometime!" Robbie spoke up, happily. Cat giggled happily.

"Yeah! We could go to Nozu! And get sushi!" She grinned. Tori glanced at Beck, who's eyes hadn't left Jade and Andre's interlocked hands. Just then, the bell rang, saving Jade and Andre from having to answer their enthusiastic friends.

"Ohhh class time!" Cat cried happily, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him along with her to first period. Jade pulled Andre along as well, pushing past a dazed Beck and conflicted Tori. Beck shook his head, trying to clear it, and then turned to follow the others. Tori grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"Beck." He turned to face her, his face and eyes void of all emotion. "Are you okay?" Beck shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Jade and I broke up; she can date whoever she likes." Tori didn't say anything, just watched him intently for any sign of emotion.

"Are you sure?" She asked at last.

"I'm fine." Beck insisted, pulling his arm from her grip. "Now come on, or we'll be late to class."

….

But saying he was fine and being fine, Beck soon found out, were completely different things. He couldn't get used to the sight of Jade and Andre holding hands and soon it was proving difficult for him to even be around them. Tori continued to badger him, asking him how he was, and he was becoming shorter and shorter with her. He didn't want to talk about it, see it, or think about it; he just wanted it to go away.

"Don't tell me that you're fine Beck, because you're obviously not." Tori insisted as he packed up to leave school that Friday. "You've barely said a word all week."

"Just leave it, Tori." Beck replied irritably. "Like I've said a thousand times, it doesn't bother me." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She replied exasperatedly, walking off to find her sister. Beck sighed, closing his locker. He heard Jade's voice and immediately turned toward it. He saw her at her locker laughing about something with Andre who was leaned back against it. He felt his body tense, a sensation he had become all too familiar with in the past week. Jade glanced over at him and their eyes met for a brief second before she turned back to Andre, smiling slyly at him. Before Beck knew what was happening, she had leaned in and was kissing Andre, pulling him into her. He kissed her back gently and Beck couldn't take it anymore, he felt physically sick, like he had just been hit by a bus. He turned and stormed out the door, trying to get away from it all as fast as possible.

**Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? Like it so far? Please review! Also, yes, Cat and Robbie are dating in this. Tori and Beck are not although the almost kiss in TGP did happen. Andre knows about it because Jade told him. Any other questions? PM me, review, follow, favorite, and did I mention review? :D**


	3. Sleepovers

She was just beginning to fall asleep when her phone began buzzing excitedly beside her. Groaning, she rolled over in bed, intending to ignore whoever it was until morning. But of course, it couldn't let her off that easy. The persistent phone continued to go off, and off, and off. After what felt like the hundredth ring, Tori sighed and rolled back over, grabbing her phone. She intended to just shut it off; she hadn't had the best of weeks and she just needed to sleep. As she picked it up it buzzed again, Beck's name flashing across the screen. Tori frowned, Beck barely ever texted her unless it was something important; it was a habit they had gotten into back when he was dating Jade in order to avoid upsetting her. Sighing, she opened her inbox, revealing twenty unread messages from him, all varieties of the same thing. Groaning, she slid out of bed, and headed down the stairs to the front door. She reached it, her phone still vibrating with more messages from him, and opened the door, revealing a very stressed looking Beck.

"What is the deal?" She asked him, exasperatedly. "It's nearly one in the morning. I was trying to sleep."

"This is important." Beck insisted, moving past her into the living room. Tori sighed, closing the door. She dragged herself over to the couch, still not fully awake.

"Okay, what's so important?" She asked him as he paced around the room.

"You were right. I'm not fine with it."

"Fine with what?" Tori asked, attempting to shake her grogginess.

"Jade and Andre!" Now Tori was awake and listening.

"Oh you don't say?" She laughed slightly, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's not funny! I can't believe she'd do that! She knows he's my best friend." Tori gave Beck a look of disbelief.

"You can't believe _her?_"

"She's probably dating him just to make me jealous." Tori stared at him.

"Why are you blaming Jade for this?"

"Because she'd totally do something like this! She's probably just using him!"

"You know, I remember when you used to defend her to people who said things like that. What happened anyway, it couldn't have just been fighting that made you guys break up?" Beck swallowed hard, stopping his pacing to stare at Tori.

"You're telling me you think Andre came onto her?" He asked, avoiding the question. Tori hesitated, wondering if she should tell him what she knew, or if it would just aggravate the situation. She settled by shrugging.

"It's possible." She conceded. "Maybe they just both like each other, Beck." Beck glared at her.

"Jade doesn't like Andre. She's just using him." Tori sighed.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but-"

"Then why are you being so cool about this?"

"Someone has to be, and it's obviously not going to be you!" Beck sighed dropping onto the couch opposite of her.

"Okay." He said slowly. "So what are we going to do?" Tori shook her head.

"We can't do anything Beck, not if they're really in love." Beck cringed. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Beck sighed, looking down at his hands. "You're right, I'm being a jerk." Tori shrugged.

"You're just upset. I understand, trust me." Beck frowned, looking up at her.

"Andre?" He asked. Tori nodded, looking away from his gaze.

"It sucks." She admitted. "To be in love." Beck laughed but nodded sincerely, knowing all to well the truth of her words.

…..

"It's not working." Andre sighed, voicing his concern about the effectiveness of the plan once again as he watched Tori at her locker Monday morning. She looked totally fine, just like she had the whole week before, not even bothering to glance their way.

"You're not being believable enough." Jade accused him. "Or she's a better actress than she lets on." Andre frowned, turning to his pretend girlfriend.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Maybe we should just stop." Jade glared at him.

"Do you want to get with her or not?"

"Well, yeah." He sighed. "I just think there's probably better ways to go about this. This plan makes me feel like bad person, and I promised my grandmother I'd never be a bad person."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade replied vaguely, obviously no longer listening. Andre frowned, following her eyes to see where she was staring. Of course, he sighed, Beck was here. He couldn't help but feel guilty whenever Beck was around. Even though he wasn't acting like it, Andre knew how much it must hurt him to see the girl he loved with his best friend. How had Jade made this sound like a good idea in the first place, he wondered, because no matter how he repeated it in his head, it sounded stupid. Still, the damage was done, he figured. They could play it for a while and eventually "break up" if nothing came of it. Jade nudged him and he put his arm around her, seeing Tori, Cat, and Trina approaching them.

"Hi!" Cat greeted them, chipper as usual. "How was your weekend? Did you guys go out on dates? Did you have a sleepover?" Andre and Jade glanced at each other awkwardly, not noticing that Tori was deliberately avoiding looking at the two of them.

"Cat, guys and girls don't have sleepovers." Andre explained, as if he were talking to a child.

"Jade and Beck did." All eyes were now on Jade, including Robbie who had joined the group just a moment before.

"So, moving on." Jade said awkwardly, not wishing to discuss her personal life with the group.

"Lucky." Trina muttered under her breath, adding to the awkwardness of the moment. Of course, Beck chose that moment to join the conversation.

"What's going on?" He asked no one in particular, taking in the tense atmosphere of the group.

"Beck, didn't you and Jade have sleepovers?" Cat asked, innocently unaware, increasing the awkwardness ten fold.

"Um." Beck frowned, wondering what he had just walked into. Luckily, the bell saved him from answering, scattering the group much quicker than usual. Jade was the first to leave the group, walking as fast as she could to escape the conversation. She pulled Andre roughly with her, who was still confused and somewhat amused by the facts he had just learned.

"Sleepovers, huh?" He teased her.

"Shut up." Jade mumbled, elbowing him in the side. Stupid Cat, that was the last time she told her anything.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm sorry if Beck's OOC in the first part but it's kind of impossible to write him with emotion without being OOC… haha. Anyway, you guys are amazing please keep commenting I will read and reply to every one that I can. You're the best!**

**PS: Did you see the new Victorious? I loved it, laughed the whole time. I dislike how harsh Beck has become with Jade though; it's like unnatural to see him snap at her. I don't like it. TSBJ can not come fast enough.**


	4. The Secret

Andre and Jade had been "dating" for almost a month with barely a change in Tori or Beck's behavior. Frustrated with the lack of obvious progress, Jade had been attempting to up the performance all week, spending more and more time with her lips on Andre's. Andre didn't mind kissing Jade, he kind of liked it actually, but knowing it was all for show made him feel rather sick with himself. He voiced this to her often, but she ignored him, reminding him that it'd be worth it in the end.

The group was standing at Tori's locker on Monday of the forth week of Jade and Andre's charade. Jade had herself pressed to Andre's side, and he had his arm around her tightly. Beck and Tori were playing their usual game of acting like nothing was wrong while keeping their eyes away from the couple at all costs. The bell rang and the group began to head to class. Jade grabbed Andre's hand, preventing him from going with them.

"Jade, the bell rang." Andre frowned. "We should get to class." Jade shrugged.

"Don't worry we won't be long." She assured him. She noticed Tori glancing back at them as she walked and gave her a cocky wave. Andre gave her a look.

"I thought you owed her." He reminded her. "For not kissing Beck?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissed him. "We need to talk."

…..

Tori followed the group until they were out of sight of Jade and Andre and then turned to Beck.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She lied. "Can you tell Sikowitz I'll be there in a minute?" Beck shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." He said, though he knew she was lying. He figured she'd tell him what she found out later anyways. Tori thanked him and headed back toward the main hallway, stopping when she reached it. She peered around the corner, listening intently for Jade and Andre. She quickly located them, still standing by her locker. She crept forward and pressed herself to the nearby lockers, staying as quiet as she could.

"I can't do this anymore." Jade said. "You're right, it's not working. Let's just stop." Tori frowned, _what isn't working_? She wondered, straining to hear Andre's reply.

"They don't even seem to care." Andre sighed, nodding in agreement. "So what do we do, break up?"

"I guess. I mean, we have to do something or unless we want to just admit we've been faking this whole time." Tori's eyes widened and she backed away quietly, turning and heading back to class. She wasn't sure how she felt about that she had heard. On the one hand, she was happy that Andre and Jade weren't really dating, but on the other hand she felt completely betrayed. How could Jade and Andre do this to her and Beck? Didn't they understand how it made them feel? _Probably not,_ Tori reminded herself. She had never told anyone other than Beck how she felt about Andre. And Beck, well he was such a good actor that sometimes even she questioned whether or not he still loved Jade. She replayed Andre's words in her head, trying to make sense of them; 'They don't even seem to care.' _Who was he talking about? What did mean?_ She wondered.

Tori reached the door to Sikowitz classroom, pausing as she went to open it. Should she tell Beck what she'd heard? She frowned, not sure how such news would affect him. Beck was the kind of person who never appeared to get emotional about anything, but she was always left wondering what was really going on in his head. Having had him come to her door so early in the morning just a few weeks prior, Tori decided that telling him probably wasn't in his best interest at the moment. Or Jade's and Andre's. Tori sighed, pushing open the door to her classroom. She could only hope they could all just forget about this soon.

….

Jade and Andre announced their split at lunch, claiming that they just didn't feel a connection that way. Tori awkwardly stared down at her food through the conversation, trying to respond normally to the news.

"That's too bad." She replied apologetically when they had finished.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Beck forced. Robbie nodded in agreement.

"I knew it." Cat murmured, twisting a section of her hair between her fingers. "I knew it wouldn't work out." The group frowned, eyeing her in confusion.

"Why?" Robbie asked her.

"Because!" Cat pouted. "Jadey loves Beck and Andre loves Tori." Everyone stared at her.

"But Cat, you were so happy when Jade and Andre started going out." Robbie pointed out as the others awkwardly tried to avoid eye contact.

"Well I wanted them to be happy!" Cat argued. "And Beck and Tori didn't want to go out with them!" Tori frowned, as awkward as she felt at the moment, she had to admit that what Cat said made sense. If it was true that Andre liked her and Jade still loved Beck, it would be no wonder that they would've felt like the feeling wasn't mutual. Beck was the king of hiding his feeling and Tori, well she hadn't even realized she had them until she saw Andre with Jade. No one said anything, but Tori knew everyone else's mind was whirring as quickly as hers. Maybe Andre and Jade were fake dating to make her and Beck jealous. She thought, feeling conceited. She immediately scolded herself for thinking like that. _You don't even know if what Cat said is true. _She reminded herself. _It could very well have nothing to do with either of you._ But the more she thought through it, the more it made sense in her mind. Maybe Andre really did like her.

…

Still, Tori was angry. She couldn't believe that Jade and Andre would go behind their friends' backs and lie to them all instead of just be honest about their feelings. Okay, Jade she could believe, but not Andre. As far as she knew, Andre had never lied to her until now. Andre was the one person she could count on for that, for everything really, and now she was questioning everything about their friendship.

Beck, however, seemed to be in a much better mood since Andre and Jade's breakup. He was practically back to himself, as far as Tori could see, with one big difference; he was talking to Jade again. Of course, Jade was incredibly suspicious of this, but he kept trying and eventually they could hold civil conversations once again.

Tori argued with herself almost daily about her decision not to tell him what she had overheard. Although she didn't want to hurt him again, she had this nagging feeling that she was lying to him every time she saw him. She hated the idea that she was keeping something from him after he had been so honest with her through it all, but she just couldn't face the alternative. Feeling as if she was going to explode with the knowledge, she decided that she had to tell someone, anyone at all, just to get the burden off her chest. As the group made their way to class one day, Tori grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet with her, yelling to the others that they'd catch up.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked sweetly, as Tori shut the door and flipped on the lights. "Are we having a closet party?" Tori sighed and shook her head.

"No, Cat it's not a closet party."

"Phoooey." Cat pouted. Tori ran a hand through her hair, hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

"Cat?"

"Whaatty?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! I love secrets! They're like stories, that only two people know!" Tori nodded.

"Yes, Cat that's what this is. A story. That you can't tell anyone. Okay?" Cat nodded.

"I promise."

"No one. Not even our friends. No one can know. Nobody at all, okay?"

"I got it." Cat smiled. Tori took a deep breath.

"Jade and Andre weren't really dating. They were pretending. I heard them talking about it and…" She cut off, sighing deeply. "I just couldn't keep it to myself." She explained. Cat's eyes widened.

"They lied?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Cat gasped.

"But why? Don't they trust us?" Tori shrugged.

"Do you know any reason why they would pretend to date?" She asked. Cat hesitated.

"Maybe." She sighed. "But I'm not supposed to tell."

"You can tell me." Tori urged. Cat sighed again.

"Okay. But don't tell Jadey or she might get mad."

"Promise."

"She still loves Beck."

"I know. But why-"

"And Andre loves you." Tori's breath caught in her throat.

"How do you know?"

"Jade told me. And she told me she had a plan. I didn't know she meant that they would fake-date." Tori sighed, torn between wanting to dance and cry. She hated the idea that they had been lying purposely to make her and Beck jealous, but at the same time, she was thrilled to know that Andre liked her back. She made Cat promise one more time not to tell anyone before leading the way out of the closet and into the hall.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cat declared.

"Okay. I'll meet you in class." Tori agreed, taking off for her first period. Cat flounced happily toward the bathroom, almost colliding with Beck as he rushed in the front doors.

"Oh, hey Cat." He smiled at her when he realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked innocently.

"Slept through my alarm." Beck admitted. "Just got here. What are you doing here?" Cat shrugged, cocking her head to one side.

"Just going to the bathroom." She said happily. "Closets make me have to pee." Beck frowned at her.

"You were in the closet?"

"Uh huh! The janitor's closet!" Cat giggled.

"Um, why?"

"Because Tori wanted to tell me about Andre and Jade." Cat gasped, covering her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Beck frowned.

"What about Andre and Jade?" He asked suspiciously. Cat shook her head quickly, still covering her mouth.

"No no no! I promised I wouldn't tell!"

"Cat it's okay." Beck soothed. "It's just me. You can tell me. I'm your friend, right?" Cat sighed, letting her hand fall.

"Fine. But I'm not telling you about what Jade said. She made me swear!"

"What'd Jade say?"

"That she still loves you." Cat's eyes widened as she covered her mouth again. "Agh!" She complained. "I didn't mean to say that!" Beck raised his eyebrows.

"She really said that?" Cat nodded, her hand still clamped over her mouth.

"I told Tori that's probably why she and Andre were fake dating."

"Andre and Jade were fake dating?" Cat shook her head.

"No! No! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"How do you know that?" Beck asked.

"Tori told me. She head them say it." Beck frowned, running his hand through his hair. He started to ask more questions but Cat cut him off, clamping her hands on her ears.

"Don't tell them I told you!" She cried racing away, toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but I've been super busy and admittedly putting a lot more time into my other story than this one. But don't worry! I have not given up on this story and I promise I will try to update more often. I hope this chapter made up for the long absence. Please review and check out my other story. Remember, the more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to update so, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	5. Revenge

******************Flashback*********************

"Coming!" Andre yelled as the loud knocking on his door reached near deafening proportions. "Hang on!" He fumbled with the lock on his door, finally yanking it open to reveal a murderous looking Jade West. "Jade?" She didn't respond, just pushed past him and into his house like she owned the place.

"Who's here?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Just me." Andre replied cautiously. "Why?" Jade dropped her purse on the floor and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I have to talk to you about something." She said simply. "And I don't want anyone ease-dropping." Andre frowned, dropping onto the couch beside her.

"What about?"

"Tori and Beck." Andre raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"_Oh_ no. I am NOT getting involved in that." He stood up, backing away slightly. "Tori's _not _going after Beck, Jade. You just-"

"I know." Jade cut him off. Andre frowned.

"You…what…?"

"I know that Tori's not going after Beck."

"Oh." Andre frowned in confusion. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Beck going after Tori." Jade could barely choke out the words, and Andre could tell how much it hurt her to say it.

"Why would you think that?" Andre asked. "I know Beck, and-"

"I know Beck too!" Jade snapped, cutting him off. "And I don't think it. I know it." Andre rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"I saw him try to kiss her!" Andre froze, his expression instantly betraying his emotions.

"What?" He choked.

"After Cat talked to Tori on video chat, she left her laptop on and so did Tori. And Beck was at her house and he tried to kiss her!"

"What'd Tori do?"

"Just sat there and kind of leaned away from him. Eventually he got the point that she didn't want to kiss him and he backed off." Jade swallowed hard. "And he asked her why they couldn't kiss and she said…because…of me." Andre frowned.

"So…she likes him too then?"

"Probably." They sat in silence for a minute before Andre spoke again.

"That's why you gave her the spot at the platinum music awards tonight, isn't it?" Jade nodded, not looking at him. Andre took a deep breath. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because." Jade sighed. "I know you like Tori." Andre opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "And I want Beck back. I thought we may be able to help each other out." Andre closed his mouth, frowning at his friend.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked her. She smirked and before he knew what was happening, she was leaning and their lips connected. He was completely taken aback and kissed her back without a thought. When she pulled away after a few seconds, he regarded her suspiciously.

"What was that?" He asked. "I thought you wanted Beck back" Jade laughed.

"Relax, Harris. It's all part of my plan." Andre raised his eyebrows at her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"We date, you and me." Andre frowned.

"Not that I don't want to date you but…why? How will that help us get with Tori and Beck?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"It'll help us figure out if they have feelings for us, and it'll help them figure it out as well."

"I'm not following."

"They'll. Get. Jealous." Jade said slowly, as if she were talking to a little kid. "Then they'll realize how they feel? Get the picture?" Andre considered this.

"I don't know…" He hesitated.

"Come on!" Jade rolled her eyes. "What other options do we have?" Andre shrugged.

"We could just tell them how we feel." Jade glared at him.

"If it's that simple, why aren't you and Tori together yet?" Andre didn't have a response to this. The truth was, he was waiting until he knew she returned his feelings before he made a move and the more he considered it the more sense Jade's plan made. At least this way he could figure out if he had a chance with Tori and wouldn't have to ruin their friendship by asking her out if she didn't like him back.

"Okay." He said slowly. "I'm in." Jade smirked.

"Good choice."

****************End Flashback*************

Beck walked to acting much slower than normal, trying to clear his head. _Jade and Andre had been fake dating. _He repeated again and again in his head. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he was somewhat relieved that his best friend hadn't actually gone after his ex-girlfriend and vice versa, but he also felt somewhat betrayed. How could they have lied to them like that? Did they have any idea of the pain they had caused him and Tori?

Tori. He frowned, another thing Cat said echoed through his mind. '_Because Tori wanted to tell me about Andre and Jade.' _Did that mean that Tori knew that they had been fake dating? Why wouldn't she tell him? She knew how much he was hurting and yet she kept it to herself! He felt the anger building up, beginning to take over his thoughts. How could Tori not tell him? And Andre, how could he be a part of such a thing! Andre knew that he still had feelings for Jade, how could he pretend to date her? Didn't he even think about how it would feel for him? And that's when it hit him. Jade and Andre planned this whole thing to get him and Tori jealous. He ground his teeth together, reaching the classroom at last. They wanted to play? Four could play at that game.

He slipped into the classroom quietly, quickly noticing that something was off. "Where's Sikowitz?" He asked Tori, sitting down beside her.

"No idea." Tori laughed, rolling her eyes. "Probably cleaning sandwiches from under his bed again or something." Beck laughed.

"Perfect." He said. Come out in the hall. I need to talk to you about something." Tori felt her stomach clench as she stood and followed him into the hall. She prayed that Cat hadn't told him about Andre and Jade. Speaking of them, they were watching intently as the two left the room. Jade clenched her teeth, trying to stay calm.

"Maybe they're talking about a project or something." Andre suggested, not even sounding convincing to himself. Jade crossed her arms, turning away from the door. _It was all for nothing. _She thought angrily. _We're right back where we started. _

….

"What's up?" Tori asked, stepping out in the hall with her friend.

"Did you know Jade and Andre were pretending to date?" Beck asked bluntly. Tori winced.

"Well...I mean…" She stammered, not sure how to respond. Beck gave her a look.

"Tori…" Tori sighed.

"Alright, yeah I did. But not until the day they broke up! I swear! And I just figured, I mean, I was going to tell you, but I knew they were about to break up and…and…I guess I just thought it'd be easier on you if you didn't know." Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry." Tori added, looking down at her feet.

"It's okay." Beck assured her. "I get it." Tori looked relieved.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Beck shook his head.

"I also wanted to talk about revenge."

**Author's Note: Okay, so I need ideas for revenge. Please, review and tell me your ideas! I have one but it's pretty expected so I wanted to see if you guys could come up with anything better. So review please and tell me or else it'll be really obvious lol. **


	6. The Plan

"Revenge?" Tori questioned, eyeing her friend curiously. "What do you have in mind?" Beck shrugged.

"I don't know. I figured you'd have an idea." Tori frowned.

"Umm..?" She glanced around the hall as if the answer would suddenly appear on the walls. "I guess…well maybe…we could…well…" That's when Cat appeared at the end of the hall, heading for Sikowitz' room. The most perfect idea hit Tori.

"Cat!" She called out, motioning the redhead over. Beck eyed her oddly but she offered no explanation, continuing to wave the small girl in their direction. Cat crept slowly forward, a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, hi Tori." She greeted nervously. "Beck didn't tell you what I told him did he?" She asked bluntly. Tori rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Yes, Cat, he did. But its okay, I'm not mad."

Cat smiled. "Oh goody!" She giggled.

"We need your help." Tori continued, motioning to herself and Beck. "Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure." Cat nodded. "I can do that."

"You don't know what it is yet."

"But I'm sure I can do it."

Tori laughed. "Okay, now this is important Cat so listen closely. Beck and I are going to go make out in the janitor's closet, and you can't tell Andre and Jade where we are or what we are doing. Okay?" Beck was staring at Tori like she'd gone mad, but the confident girl ignored his questioning glare; she knew her plan was perfect. Cat's eyes widened slightly at the request but accepted readily all the same, knowing she owed Tori for not being mad.

"Okay." Cat nodded. "I can do that." And with that, Cat turned and skipped happily into the classroom, leaving Tori and Beck alone again.

"What are you-" Beck began but was cut off by Tori grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the closet.

"Just trust me." She grinned.

…

Cat skipped into the classroom and was immediately met by an anxious-looking Andre and Jade.

"Cat!" Jade barked, eyeing the happy girl. "Did you see Tori and Beck out there?" Cat nodded happily.

"What were they doing?" Andre asked, much less cool than usual.

Cat shrugged. "Just talking."

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Jade asked. Cat nodded. "What?" Jade demanded.

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Come on!" Andre complained. Jade laid a hand on his arm, silently telling him she'd handle it. She looked Cat straight in the eye and began to count loudly.

"Five!"

"No, don't count!"

"Four!"

"Oh God!"

"Three!"

"Oh I love three!"

"Two!"

"Please don't!"

"_One_!"

"Okay! I'll tell you." Jade grinned smugly at Andre who raised his eyebrows, impressed. "They said they were going to make out in the janitor's closet." Cat said, wiping all emotion from her friends' faces.

"They said what?" Andre chocked, staring at the redhead. Jade just turned and stormed toward the door, slamming it behind her. Slightly dazed, Andre turned and raced after her, vaguely thinking he should stop her from doing something she'd regret. He caught up to her a few feet from the door and grabbed her arm. She roughly shook him off.

"Jade, just wait a minute." Andre begged. "You need to think this through." Jade stopped in her tracks and spun to face him.

"Think what through, Andre?" She demanded. "Are you really telling me you're going to just stand there and do nothing while the love of your life makes out with another guy!?" Andre stared at her, not sure what to say.

"I..uh.."

"Well, I'm not." Jade declared. "I'm putting a stop to it. Now!" And with that she spun again and stormed toward the janitor's closet, Andre following hopelessly after. Jade reached the door and flung it open, coming face to face with a smug-looking Tori and Beck. They had their arms crossed and were leaning against the wall, staring right at them as if they'd been waiting for them.

"Hey there." Beck greeted them with a cheeky smile.

"Hi." Tori grinned, waving her fingers cockily.

"Crap." Jade muttered.


	7. Fixing The Broken

Andre and Jade froze, eyeing their friends awkwardly.

"Hey..." Andre greeted them, looking like he just wanted to disappear.

"What ever could you guys want?" Tori asked mockingly, "Surely you didn't come barging in on us for no reason." Andre and Jade exchanged awkward looks. Tori gasped in fake understanding. "Oh my gosh, Cat didn't tell you what we were doing, did she?"

Jade groaned inwardly. How could they have been so stupid? Did they actually believe that Tori and Beck would be making out in the janitor's closet? And that, if they were, they'd tell Cat about it?

"Why?" Andre asked them.

"The same reason you guys were pretending to date I suppose." Beck replied simply, a hint of hurt behind his cocky exterior. He looked directly at Jade as he spoke but she kept her eyes trained on the floor, silently fuming. Andre gaped at his friends, at a complete loss for words.

"How?" Andre asked quietly.

"I heard you guys talking one day, right before you..." Tori paused then raised her fingers in air quotes. "Broke up." Andre frowned, feeling like an awful person for ever being a part of such an awful plan.

"I…" He stuttered, not sure how he could ever begin to explain, let alone make up for his actions. Tori stepped forward and grabbed his hand, leading him toward the door.

"Come on." She said softly. He followed her obediently, keeping his head down like a scolded puppy. They stepped out into the hall and closed the closet door behind them and leaving Beck and Jade on their own. Tori led him over to some lockers nearby, dropped his hand and looked directly at him, waiting for him to meet her eyes. Andre, however, was too embarrassed and kept his eyes trained on the ground, speaking in nervous rambles.

"Tori…I'm..s-so sorry…about everything. It's just…Jade and I…we didn't know what else to do I mean…we thought, you know, that you and Beck, well, and we thought…maybe…if you saw us together…maybe you'd remember you liked us more and…" Tori put her hand on his shoulder, immediately silencing him. He looked up instinctively and caught her eyes, not angry like he thought, but full of love.

She did is slowly, so slowly he wasn't actually sure it was happening until it did. She leaned toward him, closing the space between them and gently pressing her lips to his. They remained like that for several seconds before pulling away, smiling giddily.

"You mean that?" Andre asked stupidly, smiling like an idiot.

"As long as you promise never to kiss Jade, other than stage kissing, ever again."

"As long as you promise the same for Beck."

"Deal." Tori grinned, pulling him in to kiss him once again.

…

"Jade." No reply. "Jade…" Silence. "Jade!" More silence. Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Come on. We're going to have to talk about this eventually."

"No we don't." Jade snapped, turning on her heel and reaching for the door. Beck quickly rushed to her side, pushing the door shut as she tried to open it. Jade pulled hard on the knob, trying to get by anyway, but Beck definitely had the advantage. He had now placed himself almost completely in front of her and was using his whole body to block her whereas she could only use her hand. "Move." She demanded. Beck shook his head.

"Not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Jade cried, backing away from the door all the same. "You were trying to get back at us for lying. I get it. Now let me go." Beck sighed, exasperated.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Jade…"

"Let me out."

"You must've had a reason."

"Leave me alone, Beck."

"Come on."

"No."

"I'll make you a deal. Tell me, and I'll let you go."

"I told you. I don't know why we did it." Beck just stared at her, not moving from his spot.

"You don't just do something like that without a reason."

"Well we did."

"So if I asked Andre, would he say that too?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Jade…"

"What do you want from me?" Jade yelled, finally losing it. "You want me to say we did it to make you and Tori jealous? Fine! We did it to make you guys jealous! We wanted to get back at you because you obviously like each other a lot more than you like us and I couldn't stand watching you guys anymore!" Beck noticed that she had changed to "I" rather than "we" but he didn't say anything, just watched her intently as she raged.

"But it didn't work did it? Because you guys couldn't care less! You don't care about us! You don't care about me!" Angry tears had formed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, blinking hard in a vain attempt to get rid of them. She stared at Beck who remained frozen, staring at her intently from his post at the door.

She stepped forward, intending to force her way out by any means necessary and suddenly his arms were around her and her lips were crashing against hers desperately. She kissed back with equally as much force, their lips working together perfectly like they'd never been apart. She wound her hands in his hair pulling him as close to her as she could manage as he tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke for air, breathing hard, they held their grip on each other's clothes as if afraid to lose the other again.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook." Jade warned him, trying to stop the growing smile on her face.

"Don't worry." Beck teased her. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to yell at me later." And with that he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her deeply; needless to say it'd be a long time before any of their friends saw them again that day.

Beck knew that the fight was far from over. She'd come over that night and yell at him for everything she'd been mad at him for through their breakup and he'd yell back and they'd fight for hours until somehow they ended up making out and falling asleep in each other's arms. But he didn't mind, because it was part of who they were and he wouldn't want it any other way.

THE END :D

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to review and tell me your ideas for new stories! And check out my current story; Hawaii Hearts. Love you all, thanks for being so amazing! :)**


End file.
